Love and Marriage
by Neobahamut Dragon
Summary: Being in wrong place, on wrong time, with wrong person, can have some bad consequence. Shikamarou will soon learn what how bad can it get. Please review ShikTema
1. Prolog and What the doctor says is true

SHIKIBOMMM 

Hi people this is my 2nd story Hope u like it.

One of the stories of The Future of Naruto world, funny stuff contains later Horror and Drama. (No I m just kidding)

Summary: Shikimaru, poor Shikimaru going to have some strange relatives.

Suggestion: The Future of Naruto may contain R rating but it is one of the stories, which can make u laugh.

I don't want your money; I don't have any money to buy Naruto.

Prolog

Temari, the blond wind goodness, the strongest Female Ninja in the Wind country, has a very bright future. Many of the governors want to marry her to gain influence from Wind Country, but she wants to build her own party. Now both fire country and wind country united to create the Shadow Country and build a Republic system with many parties, she wants to leave Military and gain a role in controlling civilians.

Hospital

Temari: What a boring day. We have to take health control every year, what a stupid thing.

Kankaruo: Don't worry sis, you can leave military and work in government now you are 22.

Temari : Gaara is so lucky, he is government protector. He is so powerful in parliament.

Kankaruo: Too bad, he has no power in civilians, the only military part and just us wind squad.

Temari: I don't understand that, we are protecting people and they are controlling us.

Kankuruo: This is same as federal lord

Temari: I am going to create my own party.

Kankuruo: When, for somebody's birthday.

Temari: Political party idiot. I don't like that Hinate girl bossing us around.

(Surprise the president of the leaf Liberals is Hinate, also president of formal Shadow Country)

Kankuruo: What is wrong with her, she has done a good job. We have good intension with westerns and we don't have to go to dangerous missions.

Temari: We are getting lame. We are Ninjas, can't exist without wars.

Kankuruo: What are you saying; you are going to declare a war?

Temari: No of course but she is trying to close ninja schools and open art and science schools.

Kankuruo: Yeah you are right; we are getting less money now.

Temari: There is millions like you. I will become president and change this system.

Kankuruo: You know that genius, Shikimaru. He helps her I think even though he is one of the government protectors.

Temari: You know that government protectors can't choice a side and they can only participate things that effects protection of Country and voting. I don't believe it, Shikamaru and Hinate is coming from the same country and same school: of course he plays a beneficial role in voting.

Nurse: It is your turn Miss Temari.

Temari: Okay, coming, I hate this stuff.

Hospital, 3 hours later.

Temari: Why did that doctor summons us all?

Kankaruo: Maybe a tragic illness affected one of us and the good doctor wants to speak to us all. We are family.

Temari: You are stupid Kankaruo just shut up, how is the day Gaara

Gaara: Have a very busy day; they start fighting again in the parliament.

Temari: Who?

Gaara: Kakashi and Gai, they start fighting about stupid sport hall law.

Temari: What's the thing?

Gaara: After so many girls drop the ninja academies; Leaf Liberals think that they can close some part of the school. Apparently they think they have to fire some female teacher. But liberals think that it is discrimination. The conversation became a fight when Gai did his Dynamic Entrance without knowing anything.

Temari: Don't you find it wrong Gaara, we are loosing our honor as Ninjas.

Gaara: I voted for democrats but as you can see, liberals are in control.

Temari: Do you think Shikamaru cheated, because they are coming from same village?

Gaara: He also voted for democrats because he knew that she is going to make his life harder with paper work.

Temari: I don't trust that son of.

Kankaruo: Why do you hate this guy?

Nurse: The doctor is waiting for you.

This is the funny staff.

Chapter 1 what doctor says is true.

Let me introduce you to one of the evil characters of Future of Naruto world, Doctor Akira. That villain is even dangerous than old Itachi and Oro.

Gaara: I am a busy man; just speak up Doctor.

Kankaruo: Is this a terrible illness, if it is for me I want to read my will.

Gaara and Temari: Shut up.

Temari: What is it doctor

Doctor Akira with a devilish smile: No, nobody will die because of an illness.

Gaara: Then what?

Doctor Akira: Congratulations Temari thanks to you I have a lot of money.

Temari: What is it?

Dr Akira: You are going to be mother.

Gaara: Is this all you wasted my time.

Dr Akira: 5 4 3 2 1.

Gaara Temari Kankaruo: WHATTTT?

Dr Akira: Thanks but I am not using shock treatment. The last time I use it I kill my patient, the bad thing their relatives wanted their money back.

Gaara: Wait a minute, you are saying my sister is pregnant but she is not married.

Dr Akira: Somebody has to tell about how to make baby. Integrated life form (that man has an habit of using strange words that has different meaning to look charismatic) you may come out from an egg or a teapot but people come out from women's body.

Kankarou: Actually he came out from a teapot.

Gaara: Shut up Kankarou, my killer instincts are rising.

Temari: Gaara. It can't be possible.

Gaara is looking to her sister with evil eyes: No I am not going to kill anyone, no that's okay that okay. She won't ruin my reputation.

Dreaming Gaara:

Parliament Building.

People whispering: Is this the government protector that has a slut as a sister. I wonder how much she is.

Governors: Today we are going to speak about opening Geisha House for publics needs.

Naruto: Gaara your sister forgot her underwear in my house again.

Gaara wakes up, he is laughing with a sinister face: Who are the father nominees, yeahaah

Temari: I don't believe that shit.

Dr Akira: There may be other reason that you are pregnant.

Kankarou: Haaaa

Gaara: Tell me the entire reasons doctor.

Dr Akira :

1st someone may genetically put something in to your eggs.

2nd somebody may curse you with an unknown jutsu

And 3rd,

Gaara: Go on, these are possibilities.

Dr Akira: Mostly because you sleep with Shikamarou guy.

Kankarou: Whattt?

Temari: How do you know?

Dr Akira: Some birds told me.

Temari: No proof, he is lying,

Dr Akira: Those birds also carries camera.

Temari: You have it taped.

Dr Akira: Unlikely, burned, I like these staff in DVD.

Gaara: Lets come to our senses. The only people know about this is us isn't it. Okay, Doctor if you don't want to die don't ever talk about this. We are going to hide this thing.

Dr Akira: I won't talk about this thing; I already gave all information to newspapers.

Gaara: What the f ( Thanks for reading my fan fiction this point carries on swears that I don't find appropriate for PG 13 rating, 2 reviews to continuo, 4 reviews for more )


	2. Gaara's plan

2nd part

Gaara's plan

In the Sand Palace

Gaara dialing the phone

Girls Voice: Hi, this is Kage Times, how may I help you

Gaara in strange noise act: I learned something today and I want to report it.

Girl: Your voice is very familiar.

Gaara: I am absolutely not Gaara of the sand who is holding his nose.

Girl: Good, you are not relative to slut, Temari are you?

Gaara: Absolutely not.

Girl: So what can we call you?

Gaara: Himm, Araag Dnas

Girl: That's the stupidest name I have ever heard. Very good news, you better call Magazine section that is related for stupid people of this Country.

Gaara: No, this is about Temari and Shikimarou.

Girl: We already know that they are going to have baby. We covered a full page tomorrow you can see about it. The sex in the government.

Gaara: No, I want to tell you that they were hiding their engagement.

Girl: No they are not, there is an entire pornographic website that shows their 7 hours engagement.

Gaara: 7 hours haa.

Girl: They could have entered the record book if they had some witnesses.

Gaara: No what I mean they are going to marry.

Temari: WHATTTTTT

Girl: Really I guess we have to take out that "immoral relations" word.

Gaara: You do I is better for a healthy good life.

Girl: Too bad we use it for every sentence.

Closing the phone

Gaara: Kankorou write that down: Kill the newspaper girl.

After a while

Temari: What, I cant marry that guy.

Gaara: I know, life is curial there are bad things and good thing. There are bad things that us humans do that can result in to even more bad things, like filling a hole in your body for 7 seven hours.

Temari: No, he ruined my life, it was just a friendly kiss.

Kankarou: Did he use more than one hole?

Gaara: Shut up, now you 2 going to marry then you can even call for a witness, I don't care.

Temari: What if Shikimarou says "NO"

Gaara: I will give him 2 options. First one is a good traditional Blood marriage; other one is a good place in graveyard and I assure you, I will put you in the same place in same position that put us into this shit.

Kankurou: That marriage which none of the couples can divorcé until they die.

Temari: Noooooooooo.


End file.
